Shattering Riptides
by MistSpade
Summary: La'gaan been acting strange after his break up with Miss Martian, without anyone to turn to, he's alone. Or so he thinks. But what would happen if there was more to our little underwater breather? What if he was hiding a very deep secret? What does Klarion, and Ocean Master has to do with it?


_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Young Justice series, whether it be the comics or the cartoon television show that occasionally comes on. That title ship belongs to the creators of this marvelous production, that **_**_not only putting my heart through the ringer like a mad sadist but bringing us such an action pack series. And they _**_**Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti.**_

_**Author's note : J**_**_ust to let everyone know, that I may occasionally rant from time to time. Do not take anything to seriously. But just to clarify things. I really do love Young Justice, I do. But, at times the characters on the show make me want to smack the shit out of them. And if I did had the chance to live in that universe well, let's just say I would either side with the Dark Knight or Zatanna. No one else. And if someone tried to stick me with Nightwing or Superman, that the league of assassins would find themselves a new member. That's all I'm saying bad never looked so good._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Chilling Prologue**_

* * *

I can't believe that I never saw this coming. Maybe I was a little to hopeful or did I just knew it wouldn't last. Someway or another she got me while I was finally letting my walls down. And it hurt like a bitch. To think that she could actually do this and feel nothing is unbelievable. Like I never even matter in the first place.

I know for a fact that I was never any one's first. But, seriously it didn't have to end like that. Making me feel this pain alone. To her, I was just a rebound. A replacement for the guy that she wanted to be with. I know that I shouldn't be surprised given the fact that pining to get back with her ex. So, why am I the only one who is hurt. The one who is left alone.

She didn't even explain why she was leaving. Only saying things, like we could still be friends and giving out fake promises while she looked at me in pity. The one look I hoped to never see again. I get enough of that in Atlantis. The looks of pity, disgust, hate, and resentment. And to that on her face before she ended things with me. It hurt like no other. It was as if she wasn't really seeing me at all.

I wanted to lash out, rage, anything. But, I couldn't and that's what sucks. So I fall back, and let my walls rise once more. It's like nothing I ever do is any good enough for any one here. I'm the Atlantean replacement for Kaldur'ahm. The rebound for superboy. When am I not a stand in for someone. The only reason I came to surface world was to be Aquaman's protégé and see the world. But, what have I seen really other than the inside of the various headquarters we have and the inside of the bio-ship. No where else. Never allowed to leave the premises. Not allowed to go out.

This is not what I signed up for. To be used and thrown away like some toy. Or be locked up like some animal. I seriously had enough of this. It's about time for a change. I mean, with all crazy things that goes around here, I think this would be the least of the Team's worries. Only a ripple of water was left as a sign for your departure. Not like they would even notice anyway.

Now here you are on the outskirts of Taos. Just beyond Star labs, as you made it to the safe house. Suddenly you were struck down with an arrow to your side. Grazing you slightly as you tried to move out of the way. "Move and your dead." Looking head on, you saw it was none other than Arsenal.

Giving out a rather exasperated sigh, you replied" Calm down, Roy. I'm not your enemy, I'm just wanted a out." Slowly but surely, as he lowers his bow, he then goes on to say" What are you doing here, La'gaan? Got kicked too?"

"No, it wouldn't be that simple." La'gaan replied, sulking a little, "I left, hoping to get away from all of the crazy and hoping to clear my head. " And just like he began laughing, giving you a weak smirk." So, they finally got to you, huh? But, just to continue this little conversation, I think we should head inside." Seeing as there was nothing wrong, with that. You then followed him into the house. Taking a seat on the couch, Roy threw you a bottle of water. He grumbles as took a seat on one of the couch chairs in front "So, why come here out of all places?"

Shaking your head as you unscrew the top of your water bottle," I don't know, I just need to get out there. And this was the first thing to come to mind, I guess." Taking a swallow of your water before placing it on the floor. "Let me guess what happened, it has something to do with the fact that Miss Martian used you like a toy and you just realized it, right?" Roy said as he took a sip of his soda, and gave you this long stare. Surprised and shocked at how accurate this little outburst was, all you could do was just nod your head. He then goes on" Well you don't need them." Just like that, your walls began to crumble down as tears started to flow out. Finally someone was actually taking his side on this. Roy then moved over to the couch and rest his good arm around him.

From then on, things just got easier, Roy making jokes on how superboy needs to take a chill pill and Nightwing being too optimistic for his own good. This makes you laugh, and then once more you began talking. Slowly opening up to the original red archer. 'Maybe, I won't be alone after all." you thought.

* * *

**So, there it is. And not to sound, dramatic or another. But can you please REVIEW. It would be very much appreciated.**

**~ MistSpade**


End file.
